Electronic modules are typically grouped together in a stacked configuration in a rack. The placement of these racks from an AC outlet may vary from several inches to several feet. Typically, each electronic module has its own power cord having a predetermined length, one end having a receptacle for connection to the input plug of the module, the other end having a plug for connection to an AC outlet. However, this arrangement has certain disadvantages. First, the individual power cords often become entangled because of the length and large number of cords being in close proximity to one another. Second, the position of the rack is limited by the length of each individual power cord. Finally, there are increased costs associated with having each power cord several feet in length.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system for electrically connecting a plurality of electronic modules that overcomes the disadvantages described above.